


Drive-Through at night

by kyooooki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyooooki/pseuds/kyooooki
Summary: Keith was cramming for finals causing him to have to eat at the earliest times of the morning. When he went to his nearest McDonald’s he was not exactly expecting to get hit on by a cute worker
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 28





	Drive-Through at night

A black SUV slowly and steadily drove down the highway 'Coffee at Midnight' loudly playing through the speakers, filling the compact car with the lyrics.

Keith's fingers tapped on the steering wheel, tiredly taking a sip of his green energy drink. That was basically the only thing keeping him awake at this hour. It was around 3 am and the only thing illuminating the streets were street lights, open business lights, and other cars headlights.

Right now he'd be asleep instead of on the road if his finals weren't coming up and he had only a few weeks to study everything. That meant he had to stay up steadying and since he usually passed out during the day he had to eat at the early hours of the morning.

His car slowly rolled up to the drive-through, his window rolling down only a few seconds later. A worker's voice came through the ordering machine before he told them his usual order, allowing him to go to the next window.

He turned down the music, only a few seconds ago a song from his playlist playing loudly.

The drive-through window opened and a random guy told him the price and recited what he ordered to make sure it was right, getting a 'yes' before being handed a ten and being told to keep the change.

Keith got told to go to the next window and that's exactly what he did while cleaning out his passenger seat with one hand. He threw his friend's hoodie in the back seat before finally stopping at the last window.

The window opened and the guy was just about to say hey before he paused for a second. Keith tiredly looked at the guy to see what was causing him to pause. 'He's kinda cute...' he thought.

Keith looked down at the worker's name tag and found out the worker was named lance. Apparently, he didn't have to do that because just after he heard the waiter speak again.

"The name's lance," the worker now known as lance said with a flirtatious tone.

"Uuh cool?" He said not exactly sure what to say.

"So what is a cutie like you doing up this early in the morning?" Lance said making Keith's drink trying to make it the best even though it was from McDonald's so it wasn't gonna be amazing either way.

"Finals. I could say the same to you, why are you working so early?"

Keith questioned why an attraction guy was actually calling him cute right now. Maybe it was the darkness and lance couldn't see him properly or he just had bad eyesight.

Keith wasn't even at his best right now since he was only in pajama pants, a loose band shirt, had his hair up in a short ponytail that only took a few seconds, and he had bags under his eyes from not having a good sleep in a while.

Lance glanced at Keith before shrugging. "Nice hours that fit my life right now. Working at night isn't half bad. Maybe you could come watch me sometime" lance said, having to add the last line.

Keith laughed quickly, not having the strength to fully laugh. "You do this to every sleep-deprived guy that comes through in the morning?" He said teasingly.

"Only the hot ones" lance flirted, smirking as he finished packing up Keith's food and handing the bag to him along with the frappe.

While Keith put the frappe in the cup holder next to his energy drink he glanced over at Lance who was scribbling something on a piece of paper.

When Keith was ready to leave, lance handed him the piece of paper that had a number on it along with Lance's name and a few hearts in blue ink.

"Call me sometime?" Lance asked.

Before Keith could answer there was a honk behind him and the two looked behind him and saw a girl honking at him to move ahead.

Keith chuckled before looking at lance.

"Sure. Well bye, for now, lance" Keith said pulling out of the driveway as he saw lance give a small wave along with a cute smile.

••• A week later

Keith walked through the McDonald's door, the bell above it going off to signal another customer. Immediately he saw the worker he wanted and gave a small wave before walking to a seat in the corner of the small business.

He sat down on the uncomfortable seat with a small groan, putting his phone and keychain that held multiple keys and a dog tag on it down. While he waited he went on his phone, answering a text from his brother.

"Hey, hottie you come here often?" A familiar voice said, making a smile appear on Keith's face as he saw lance sit down in front of him.

He set his phone down, shutting it off in the process. "Depends on how much I'll be able to see you here gorgeous," Keith said trying to be as flirty as lance.

He thought he succeeded as he saw lance chuckled with a blush.

"I'm glad you came. I bet you just couldn't resist seeing my beautiful face again" Lance said.

"You wish"

Lance gasped before looking over Keith and his outfit. To say the least, he looked amazing.

"You look great. Like wow"

"Uh thank you. Let's go before I get flooded with pick up lines from you, I want to get to the movie early before it starts" Keith said, getting up with his stuff and walking towards the door, lance following behind him.

The two walked out of the gas food restaurant, heading to Keith's car. Keith got into the driver's seat while lance got into the passengers seat.

When they were both comfortable Keith started the car, turning the music on before swiftly turning it down remembering he was blaring music the day before as he drove around the city.

"Sorry," Keith said quietly.

"It's fine man," Lance said.


End file.
